


草莓國王，巧克力近衛官

by dorisDC



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 國王在88年死亡，高中畢業剛考上ACCA的吉恩被帶回多瓦繼承王位，甜點、美食與政變的故事。大概是這樣。





	1. 楔子

　　「已經確定了嗎？真的是茱蕾公主的孩子——」

　　「錯不了，那女孩簡直和茱蕾一個模子印出來一樣。」

　　事情發生得很突然，吉恩只記得緊緊抱著蘿塔，就怕被外人分開。

　　等他回過神來，他和蘿塔已經被一大群穿著黑西裝的護衛包夾著送進王宮，兄妹倆一個穿著襯衫牛仔褲，一個穿著鄉村風格的碎花小洋裝，與奢華的王宮和王室成員們格格不入，讓他感到侷促不安。

　　多瓦王國自法爾克二世以下，下一代與再下一代的王室成員裡，女性佔了大多數，僅有第三王女手中牽著的小小的施萬王子。也就是說，這些年來，多瓦王室僅有施萬王子一個男丁，故而施萬幾乎已經被默認為王位繼承人，遲早會成為下一任國王。

　　但是當所有人看到已滿十八歲、高中已經畢業，已經考進ACCA的吉恩，再看了看一旁的小不點施萬，年齡一直以來便是一項相當重要的優勢，甚至可以讓人忽略吉恩尚未被記在族譜上的劣勢。

　　「施萬還是太小了。才八歲多，還不滿九歲……」

　　「為什麼不讓第三王女輔佐攝政？」

　　「噓！這是國王的決定。」

　　「那是您的祖父，請您好好地見過他最後一面吧。」位高權重的中年男人語帶哽咽，當著所有等在國王臥房外起居間的王室成員，強硬地握著吉恩的肩膀，想要他帶到國王的床邊，「小公主可以托侍衛官照顧。」

　　太過嚴肅的氣氛讓蘿塔本能地感到害怕，她抓緊哥哥的襯衫，把頭埋進吉恩地胸前，「不。」

　　「我來吧。」尼諾伸手過來，準備像往常一般接過蘿塔。

　　吉恩深深地看了尼諾一眼，他不知何時換上了雪白的王族近衛官制服，陌生的打扮使得尼諾氣質丕變，與吉恩熟識的那個戴著眼鏡，時時刻刻抓著相機的好朋友、好同學的尼諾判若兩人。但在這座輝煌的多瓦王宮中，他只認識、也只相信尼諾，吉恩別無選擇，只能將蘿塔託付到尼諾手中。

　　「看好她。」吉恩低聲說。

　　「我保證會好好保護蘿塔。」尼諾回答。

　　那中年男人是多瓦王國的樞機院長庫巴魯姆，他加大握著吉恩肩膀的力氣，催促他快點去面見國王。國王的時間所剩不多了。

　　吉恩只在新聞報導上見過國王法爾克二世的模樣，與他現在看到的樣子全然不同。法爾克二世被潔白的被褥包裹著，年邁帶著溝壑的肌膚泛著青灰，呼吸有如鼓風箱發出怪聲，一股死氣繚繞在國王身上，久久不散。

　　房裡有好幾個王室醫官，誠惶誠恐地守在國王身邊，表情緊張凝重，卻也束手無策。

　　「陛下，我把茱蕾公主的孩子帶來了，他的名字叫吉恩，今年要滿十九歲了。」庫巴魯姆傾身，貼著臥在床上老人耳邊，以一種不捨哀傷卻強作鎮定的語氣匯報。語畢，他轉頭要求吉恩說：「請您叫他一聲。」

　　「……陛下。」吉恩順著他的意輕聲對著床鋪裡的老人喊道。

　　庫巴魯姆對他生疏的稱謂感到不滿，他更希望吉恩可以喊國王一聲爺爺，但即使吉恩真的是王子，只喊國王陛下也並沒有違反禮儀，更何況，現在也不是糾纏稱謂的時候。

　　年邁瀕死的國王已經說不出話來了，他顫巍巍地抬起手，指尖艱難地虛指著棉被下方，庫巴魯姆明白國王的意思，替他拿出藏在被褥下的傳位詔書，他看也沒看，將足以決定未來、撼動整個國家的詔書握在手中，再抓過國王枯槁的手按在一起，彷彿是想讓他安心。他語氣堅定，卻也難掩哀傷地說：「我會讓多瓦王國穩定地傳承下去，陛下。」

　　得到最仰仗且極為信賴的屬臣的保證，國王露出微弱疲憊的笑容，終是嚥下了最後一口氣。

　　「……陛下？」庫巴魯姆試探地喊，語氣卻極為輕緩，似是想要將他喚醒，卻又不忍驚動他的安眠。

　　一旁為首的王室醫官上前，沉默地測了法爾克二世的脈搏，對庫巴魯姆輕輕搖頭。

　　法爾克二世駕崩了。

　　歐塔斯兄妹當時還不曉得，這一次被迫從巴登到多瓦荒謬且匆促的旅程，將永遠改變他們的人生。

　　對年幼的蘿塔來說，也許她還分不清過去的生活和現在與未來的差別，但是吉恩憑著法爾克二世留下的傳位詔書與樞機院長庫巴魯姆的大力支持，他登上多瓦王國的王位，成為第四任國王。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　「陛下。」尼諾仍然穿著那身雪白刺眼的近衛官制服，恭敬地喊他。

　　早上各區的採訪剛剛結束，吉恩坐在覲見使臣大廳的王座上，以複雜的眼神掃視單膝跪地的尼諾。

　　這些日子吉恩被樞機院長扣在辦公室裡，簽署了一堆法律文件，國王在生前就曾立下遺囑，只有讓吉恩繼位這件事是意外。吉恩根本不在乎他簽署的文件是同意將僅屬於國王的財產分給其他王室成員，他還沒有成為國王的實感，如今留在這裡的理由更多的是他根本找不到機會離開。

　　專屬於吉恩的近衛隊由母親茱蕾公主曾經的近衛官阿本德負責，迅速地組建起來後，由尼諾擔任近衛隊長。阿本德在組建好近衛隊後，呈上這些年他對歐塔斯一家的監視記錄，和近衛隊包括尼諾在內所有近衛官的資料。阿本德原已準備承擔監視歐塔斯家的罪名，不過吉恩最後沒打算計較。

　　在拿到資料的當下，他立刻被尼諾簡歷中的一行描述吸引。他原先不知道……距離那場震驚全國的火車翻覆意外，已過了一年多。尼諾的父親跟隨茱蕾公主夫妻倆，也在那一場火車事故中過世了。

　　那時候尼諾都對他說了什麼？那些天他們都做了什麼？

　　吉恩回想，恍然發現在父母意外過世後，他過得實在是一團糟，連蘿塔都照顧不好。再後來……尼諾就出現了。從生活吃穿到準備喪葬，都讓尼諾一手包辦了。

　　當時尼諾到底抱持著什麼樣的心情做這些事？明明前幾天還被阿本德指派，前往回收他父親的相機。一拿回相機又趕回巴頓陪伴他……

　　「尼諾……」吉恩皺著眉頭，對自己處在高處俯視尼諾感到非常不自在，「你這樣子，我很不習慣。」

　　「欸？會嗎？」

　　尼諾仰頭看吉恩，他第一次以這個角度仰視吉恩，頓時覺得新奇有趣，只可惜手上沒有相機可以把這個畫面記錄下來。

　　「當然會啊。」吉恩皺眉。

　　「這樣啊，原來你覺得不習慣嗎？虧阿本德緊急培訓我作為近衛官的禮儀……」

　　「那你還不站起來？」

　　「如果你允許我站起來，我就可以站起來。」

　　「我允許了。」

　　 這是在吉恩到王宮之後，第一次和尼諾說了好一些話，對話沒什麼特別的地方，如同高中課間時間漫無目的閒聊，雖然毫無意義，卻讓吉恩確實放鬆了緊繃的情緒。

　　「待會就是午茶時間了，陛下。你要不要嚐嚐宮廷甜點師的手藝？他們做的巧克力蛋糕非常好吃。」尼諾恭敬地問。

　　「……好。」

　　雖然更喜歡草莓蛋糕，不過吉恩不打算在陌生的王宮裡太過挑剔。

　　「好的。」尼諾體貼地說：「陛下這幾日都沒見到蘿塔公主吧？我去吩咐宮廷女官把蘿塔公主抱過來，和陛下一起享用下午茶吧。」

　　「那就拜託了。」吉恩說。

　　他真的很不習慣聽見尼諾一直喊自己陛下，但周圍還有旁人在，他也沒辦法讓尼諾改口。這幾日他已經被樞機院長提醒過無數次，王室規矩既多且雜，他暫時也不好糾正尼諾，以免給兩人招來麻煩。

　　尼諾恭敬地行禮，近衛官制服肩上的金色流蘇隨他的動作晃了晃，吉恩的目光忍不住追隨那小小的閃光，不一會兒竟然盯著尼諾出神，發起呆來。尼諾沒注意到吉恩的視線，和等在一旁隨侍的近衛官吩咐待會用下午茶的地點，就先行離開了。

　　

　　持續一整個上午的新聞記者會終於告一段落，吉恩留在覲見使臣的大廳裡也沒什麼事，決定先回臥室換掉身上的正裝。少頃，他換上樣式簡潔的襯衫西褲，乍看之下與以往慣穿的白襯衫休閒褲沒什麼差別，但仔細打量便能發現布料、剪裁、玳瑁鈕扣等細節的精緻講究。

　　吉恩步出臥房，等在門邊的近衛官隨即上前在前方引路，領著吉恩來到皇宮外湖邊的小亭，佇立在湖邊的小亭子能將最好的景色映入眼底，天氣清朗的時候，城堡與山的倒影在湖面上清晰可見，許多天鵝排成一列，在湖面上悠閒地暢遊。

　　小亭桌上已經鋪好了雪白的桌巾，除了閃爍著銀光的刀叉和精緻的骨瓷茶具，桌上滿滿擺著紐結麵包、切成片狀的黑麥圓麵包，還有各式各樣的蛋糕與烘培小餅乾。

　　蘿塔已經坐在一旁的高腳椅上，她穿著粉藍色長及腳踝的蓬蓬裙，一看到吉恩眼睛就亮了，不管不顧地從高腳椅上跳下來，匆匆向吉恩跑來，跟在蘿塔身邊的兩個年紀較小的少年近衛官趕緊跟上她。

　　本來正在和蘿塔解說餐桌禮儀的宮廷女官急了，公主這樣跑起來成何體統？

　　「蘿塔公主！」宮廷女官喊了一聲，又想到這件裙擺的長度，就怕公主絆倒，「小心腳下！」

　　蘿塔果不其然地被裙擺絆了一下，被吉恩穩穩地接住了，她本來就信任吉恩會保護他，仰起臉甜蜜蜜地喊：「哥哥！」

　　「蘿塔。」

　　吉恩摸摸她的頭髮，侍女為她編了古典感十足的麻花辮公主頭，碎鑽髮飾細細地編在麻花辮裡，閃亮亮的特別華麗，蘿塔可喜歡了，她怕吉恩碰壞自己的髮型，抓住吉恩的手說：「哥哥不要隨便摸我的頭髮！」

　　「你的髮型好可愛呀。」吉恩收回手誇獎說。

　　還好妹妹被照顧得很好，看起來適應得不錯，前些日子吉恩每天忙完去瞧蘿塔的時候都晚了，蘿塔早已經上床睡覺，除了外表看起來健康，她適不適應、開不開心吉恩都不知道，這下吉恩總算能夠安心了。

　　吉恩走向小亭，尼諾和其他屬於國王的近衛官站在一塊，排成一列顯得聲勢浩大，讓他看得直皺眉，想他大概永遠不習慣這種排場。

　　「王宮內足夠安全，我不需要那麼多人守著。」吉恩對尼諾說。　　

　　「最近是特殊情況。」尼諾說，卻沒有多解釋是什麼特殊情況，他會為吉恩解決所有危險，也願意滿足吉恩的願望，「我讓他們離得遠一點。」

　　吉恩無奈地點頭同意，他已經習慣在王宮內爭不過這群打著為他好的名義的人。尼諾效率十足地安排下去，等吉恩牽著蘿塔走進小亭，親自抱著蘿塔讓她坐上墊高的高腳椅，不止屬於國王的近衛官、屬於蘿塔的兩個少年近衛官和宮廷女官也離開了。近衛官站在稍遠的位置，只要他們不大聲喊叫，那些近衛官就不會聽見他們說話的聲音。

　　現在他終於自在多了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　只剩尼諾留在原地，站在桌邊主動為吉恩和蘿塔服務，他掀開茶壺蓋，添加適量的茶葉，提起燒好的開水壺倒水。

　　尼諾知道吉恩在看自己，他以為吉恩不想讓他待著，解釋說：「至少得留一個在你身邊，陛下。」

　　「我不喜歡你叫我陛下。」吉恩說。

　　尼諾一愣，微笑回答：「我知道。」

　　——我知道的，吉恩。

　　吉恩一眼就看間桌上那個四吋大的圓形巧克力草莓鏡面蛋糕，彷彿能夠倒映出人影的鏡面巧克力糖漿閃爍著如珠寶般的光澤，兩個鮮紅草莓和兩片薄荷葉亭亭立於蛋糕上。

　　不過那鏡面蛋糕上只有兩顆孤零零的草莓讓吉恩有些失望，如果是普通的草莓蛋糕就更好了。

　　「尼諾，你也吃！」蘿塔主動邀請以前總是來家裡拜訪的尼諾哥哥。

　　這種時候尼諾不可能答應的，他們的身份與過去截然不同，雖然吉恩很不適應，但他暫時接受新生活賦予的規則。只是不知道該怎麼和蘿塔解釋，吉恩覺得傷腦筋，不知如何開口。

　　「謝謝，蘿塔公主吃吧，我現在不餓。」尼諾語氣溫柔，對待蘿塔仍然像好相處的大哥哥。

　　蘿塔記得媽媽總是會讓尼諾哥哥帶很多好吃的回家，有樣學樣，煞有其事地說：「那待會哥哥切一塊蛋糕，給尼諾哥哥帶回家。」

　　「好。」吉恩一口答應。

　　有天真可愛的妹妹在，吉恩度過到王宮以來最舒心的時光。

　　王宮的宮廷甜點師果然不同凡響。巧克力草莓鏡面蛋糕的味道竟然比他想像得還要美味，吉恩第一次吃到巧克力沒有搶走草莓風頭，反而更能襯托草莓酸甜風味的蛋糕。

　　吉恩猜想這份甜點大部分成功的秘訣，一定是藏在那些蓬鬆的巧克力海綿蛋糕體中。四層巧克力海綿蛋糕體交錯塗上產自科羅萊區以可可豆與香草浸泡製成的巧克力香甜酒，和產自農耕區以巨大草莓精心釀造的草莓香甜酒，使得蛋糕變得更濕潤，入口即化，兩種不同風味的香甜酒一定是成功調和巧克力與草莓風味的精髓。

　　而豐富的口感則來自蛋糕使用的不同技術。

　　其中三層夾心裡，上下兩層是烹煮過柔軟Q彈草莓顆粒的草莓醬撒上刨成薄片的草莓牛奶巧克力，中間層是新鮮草莓塊與打發綿軟的鮮奶油。此外，海綿蛋糕外層還得罩上柔軟滑順的巧克力草莓蛋白霜，外層則是鏡面巧克力糖漿。

　　為了淋上鏡面巧克力糖漿，蛋白霜必須先放進模具裡，經過充分的冷凍使得表面光滑，並在組合好海綿蛋糕與蛋白霜外層，趁蛋白霜還未退冰前，就淋上鏡面巧克力糖漿，才能達到又薄又光滑的效果。

　　這樣頂尖的甜點除了賞心悅目之外，還美味得不可思議，不愧是宮廷甜點師的手藝。 

　　吉恩與蘿塔兄妹倆心滿意足地享用下午茶，等兩人停下蛋糕叉之後，尼諾細心地問：「食物都合胃口嗎？」

　　「很好吃。」吉恩說。

　　「好吃。」蘿塔先附和地說，片刻想到什麼，搖搖頭說：「三明治的吐司沒有媽咪烤得好吃。」

　　氣氛一時凝滯，那場事故才過去一年，吉恩和尼諾都還沒忘記當時的心情，更不敢想起逝去的人，就怕碰到傷口。吉恩調整心情，想摸摸蘿塔的頭髮又想到剛才蘿塔要他不准碰，吉恩收回手，輕聲回答：「……嗯，我也這麼覺得。」

　　「這是我的疏忽。」尼諾說：「因為製作麵包的工藝不同，多瓦的麵包比較硬一些，下次我吩咐他們做巴頓的口味。」

　　原本待在遠處的近衛官過來傳話，說樞機院長庫巴魯姆正在國王的書房內等陛下，請陛下盡快回去處理公事，美好的午茶時光彷彿肥皂泡泡般，一瞬就結束了。

　　吉恩只好和蘿塔道別，並保證一有時間就再找她一起吃下午茶，然後目送她被宮廷女官與少年近衛官護送離去。

　　尼諾沉默地伴隨吉恩，無論吉恩去哪兒都跟在身邊，但樞機院長想讓吉恩對政務快速上手，忙到後來吉恩發現自己和尼諾居然沒什麼私下閒聊的餘裕。

　　吉恩如今的時間被切割得支離破碎，全都安排了滿滿的政事處理和學習課程，之前他作為新國王簽署分給王室成員的財產，安撫過王室成員，接下來還得面見擁有封地的多瓦貴族。樞機院長希望他能獲得貴族支持，以穩固王位。

　　事到如今，吉恩已經沒辦法脫身，即使想把王位交給施萬王子，一時之間他也沒辦法做到。目前最支持他的就是鮮明地表態站在他身邊，曾任茱蕾公主近衛官的阿本德的家族，

　　多瓦王室的王權更迭，在整個王國掀起軒然大波，新聞媒體接連報導了一個多月，包括吉恩的身世、吉恩繼位的正統性和茱蕾公主過去竟然假死過了這麼久都沒人發覺，諸如此類的話題在多瓦王國諸多地區的人民間討論得沸沸揚揚。

　　雖然除了多瓦區，吉恩登上王位，對其他地區根本不會有什麼影響，畢竟有ACCA存在，所有自治區都非常安穩。

　　吉恩還不知道國王突然病逝，由他匆促即位仍然對其他地區產生了波瀾。

　　原先如止水平靜的多瓦王國，暗潮洶湧。

＊＊＊

　　花朵區——

　　利利烏姆家與原花朵區掌權者羅薩家的權力爭奪已經分出勝負，雖然職務交接理應十分忙碌，但本家三兄弟忙裡偷閒，趁陽光燦爛的午後時光一塊喝香草茶。

　　也許托家族遺傳的福，利利烏姆家無論男女都長得特別好看，正在一塊喝茶的三兄弟也不例外，他們都遺傳了長而捲的睫毛，如檀木烏黑的頭髮，嘴唇如玫瑰花瓣鮮紅，如蜂蜜般散發光澤的肌膚使得他們好像在發光。

　　現在花朵區區長、花朵區ACCA支部長、副支部長，還有所有叫得出名字的職位都由利利烏姆家成員包辦。銳意十足的利利烏姆家，終於有足夠的權勢實現他們的野心。

　　「大哥，你的心情看起來很好呀。」

　　「總算把那些只會拍馬屁的廢物趕走了。」

　　花朵區的區民大多傾向更加獨立的自治，大多不滿親多瓦王室的羅薩家。這次多瓦王室讓非正統的茱蕾之子繼位可說是巨大的醜聞，利利烏姆家原本就有十分鮮明的立場，抓住機會發作羅薩家，成功改朝換代。

　　「羅薩家太失敗了，沒人願意給他們面子。我們才剛剛上位，就有許多家族遞來橄欖枝呢。」

　　「人走茶涼。」

　　「不如說他們不懂區民真正想要什麼。」

　　許多希望花朵區擺脫ACCA的控制的權貴們蠢蠢欲動，希望利利烏姆家主動牽線，一同籌謀獨立建國的計畫。

　　「盡快辦一場晚宴吧。」

　　一直沒有開口，三兄弟中氣質格外突出，排行最末的男人說：「讓我來吧，大哥、二哥，我會辦一場最好的盛宴。」

　　兩位年長的利利烏姆欣慰地看向小弟，在兄弟姊妹中，只有他的氣場不同。

　　他會成為利利烏姆家的未來。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　近衛官的工作與尼諾做慣的工作完全不同，近衛官即使站在國王背後，那仍然處於陽光之下，立於眾人視線之中，顯眼得如同那身雪白的近衛制服。

　　尼諾過去養成的習慣使他無法克制自己不去注意那些利於藏身的角落，他仍會下意識判斷在哪些角落更好隱藏，哪些地方是視線死角更不引人注目。在不逆光的位置更好，才能拍出更清晰的照片。

　　雖然在尼諾當上吉恩的同學後，就有機會光明正大地貼近吉恩，拍出更珍貴的照片。但在那之前，尼諾和他的父親只能以跟拍的方式記錄茱蕾公主一家的日常生活。即使充滿距離的跟拍，尼諾與父親絕不會隨意敷衍，就算快速抓拍，也很講究構圖。

　　如果不當近衛官，尼諾確信自己能成為一個很棒的攝影師，或其他與攝影有關的職業……記者也不錯，成為記錄真實之人，想必是很不錯的體驗。

　　然而，和吉恩相比，他所學所長都不重要。

　　即使最初的最初，尼諾放棄身份跟著父親到巴頓潛伏，只是不想和父親分開。但如今把吉恩當作自己的生活重心，已經變成深化到骨子裡的習慣。因此在阿本德問他是否願意宣誓效忠吉恩，尼諾一點猶豫都沒有，立刻就答應了。

　　吉恩就是他的習慣。

　　但吉恩一定討厭自己了吧？尼諾不希望吉恩討厭他，但設身處地地想，如果有一天自己發現最好的朋友，其實是因為某些原因刻意來接近自己，他也理所當然會不高興。如果太生氣了，下定決心一輩子都不搭理對方也極有可能……

　　唉，越想越沮喪了。

　　近衛官高昂的薪金也無法安撫他的心靈，只有科羅萊區產的巧克力可以撫平所有煩惱。尼諾值完夜班，守在吉恩的門外胡思亂想了一整晚，想得肚子都餓扁了。等尼諾與其他近衛官交接完，他立刻回房間取了科羅萊區產的巧克力醬，才去近衛官專屬的大餐廳用早餐。

　　早晨，多瓦的傳統早餐一慣豐盛，由王室提供給住宿在王宮內近衛官的伙食更是琳瑯滿目。

　　加了不同堅果的裸麥麵包切片、扭結麵包、鹼水小麵包，火腿、起司、果醬和水果都有三四種可共選擇，飲品早餐茶、咖啡、牛奶、果汁也放在那兒任人自取。

　　多瓦的麵包比較扎實，沒有添加奶油的裸麥麵包自然沒有吐司柔軟。尼諾兩種麵包都吃過，多瓦的麵包與巴頓的吐司各有千秋，是不同風格的美食。

　　以往在巴頓的時候，尼諾都會將巧克力醬抹在柔軟蓬鬆的吐司上，最外層烤得焦黃酥鬆，內裡仍然柔軟的吐司抹上巧克力醬，微熱的吐司讓巧克力醬融化，滲進吐司內，細膩如雲朵的口感與柔滑順口的巧克力醬搭配起來堪稱一絕。

　　不過多瓦沒有吐司，因此尼諾將巧克力醬抹在裸麥麵包切片上，清爽裸麥麵包中和了巧克力醬的甜膩，顯得更加清爽，天然麥香與充滿纖維的扎實的口感讓它更耐咀嚼，澱粉和巧克力的甜味分出不同層次，兼具健康與美味。

　　尼諾心滿意足地吃完兩大塊抹了巧克力醬的裸麥麵包切片，他是多瓦人，兒時就習慣裸麥麵包，用裸麥麵包抹果醬、夾起司和火腿都很好吃。

　　不過，在巴頓出生的吉恩和蘿塔，能習慣多瓦的食物嗎？

　　尤其過去茱蕾公主總是烤柔軟的吐司給孩子吃，尼諾以前也品嚐過，茱蕾公主烤的吐司十分美味。若吉恩和蘿塔成為王室，卻不能維持過去習慣，以吐司當早餐，那真的太委屈他們了。

　　之前沒想到就算了，現在想到了，不快點解決不行。尼諾匆匆吃完早餐，去廚房和王室御廚討論在國王與公主的早餐中，添加吐司這個選項。

　　王宮廚房的廚師們聽完尼諾的要求，表情詫異，互相對視而不知所措。

　　「吐司？」

　　「是的，吐司。」尼諾解釋說：「我想陛下和公主殿下在巴頓長大，比起多瓦的麵包，應該更習慣巴頓的口味。」

　　「我們明白了，我們也學過吐司的食譜，但是……我聽說巴頓的烘培坊曾經掀起一股讓麵包更柔軟的革命。」

　　「讓麵包更柔軟的革命？」尼諾驚愕地覆述。

　　「沒錯，我們沒有自信可以做得足夠道地——」

　　「但是我們會盡快研究改良。」

　　王宮廚師們信誓旦旦地保證，他們賭上自尊心，也要研究出好吃的吐司。

　　「那就拜託你們了。」尼諾說。

　　這也是沒辦法的事，多瓦區區民從上到下都沒有吃吐司的習慣，自然也沒人研究過吐司要怎麼做更好吃。

　　要說巴頓最美味的吐司還是MUGIMAKI，就算多瓦的廚師做得出好吃的吐司，但是尼諾確定比較美味程度，做慣裸麥麵包的廚師比起吐司專門店MUGIMAKI肯定還差得遠。

　　如果他們願意來多瓦開分店就好了。

TBC


End file.
